Afterlife
by Eiznha
Summary: Naruto akhirnya membiarkan dirinya beristirahat di akhirat, tapi kenangan masa lalu kembali menghampirinya. Yaitu kegagalannya dalam melindungi teman-temannya yang pada akhirnya dia dikirim untuk menyelesaikan penyesalan hidupnya. Mampukah seorang Uzumaki Naruto menyelesaikan penyesalannya bersama teman-teman barunya ?


Afterlife

.

.

Disclaimer : Not Own Anything

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Etc

Pairing : (Masih bingung)

Rated : T

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD ancur, Mainstream, Abal-abalz, dan banyak lagi.**

.

-_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_-

.

-Happy Reading Minna! -

.

.

Naruto POV

"Ukh... kepalaku rasanya seperti mau pecah saja," aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku dengan perlahan agar sinar sang surya tidak membuat mataku sakit. Saat ku buka kedua kelopak mataku bersamaan dengan cahaya yang merembet masuk ke dalam kedua iris mataku ini, dan memiliki sepasang mata dengan pupil berwarna biru safir. Disini yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit yang cerah, serta awan-awan yang berbentuk seperti gumpalan-gumpalan kapas.

Tenang… tenang… dan tenang itulah yang sekarang terpikirkan olehku saat ini. Kehangatan sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhku ini membuat diriku sendiri sangat nyaman. Lalu ku coba mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dan pemandangan yang kulihat adalah gedung-gedung besar yang ada di wilayah Ame, tapi bentuk gedung-gedung ini terkesan sangat modern.

"Selamat datang di Shinda Tamaruka Sensen (Tim Orang Mati), dengan keberadaanmu disini berarti kau sudah mati," sebuah suara mengagetkanku, atau lebih tepatnya suara seorang gadis muda yang seumuran denganku. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadaku. Tapi saat aku berusaha mengingatnya, kepalaku terasa seperti mau meledak saja. Aku dengan refleks langsung memegang kepalaku, dan meringis kesakitan.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

"Selamat datang di Shinda Tamaruka Sensen (Tim Orang Mati), dengan keberadaanmu disini berarti kau sudah mati," suara seorang gadis menginterupsi Naruto. Naruto pun dengan cepat menoleh ke samping, dan Naruto melihat dua orang yang berbeda gender. Yang satu perempuan berambut magenta-purple dan iris mata berwarna hijau, bando purple dengan pita mint tergantung disisi kanan kepalanya. Dia memakai seragam pelaut Fuku, seragam ini memiliki kerah biru tua dan rok biru pendek dengan stoking / kaus kaki berwarna hitam khusus perempuan, serta memegang senjata aneh yang menurut Naruto tidak berguna. Untuk yang laki-laki berambut merah, iris mata berwarna merah anggur, untuk pakaian berwarna polo shirt lengan panjang putih di bawah mantel coklat pasir gurun dan celana hitam panjang.

"Et-Etto, kalau bisa tahu siapa Anda berdua dan dimana ini?" ucap Naruto dengan bahasa yang sopan. Yap, pelajaran tatakrama adalah pelajaran yang diajarkan sejak sekolah dasar, misalnya seperti tatakrama terhadap orangtua, tatakrama terhadap sesama, serta tatakrama pada orang asing yang baru kita kenal. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang, setidaknya sebelum ia mengetahui apakah orang ini beniat berbuat jahat atau baik.

"Kau sekarang berada dikehidupan setelah mati, perkenalkan namaku Nakamura Yuri dan yang di sebelahku bernama otonashi. Aku tau ini mendadak, tapi apa kau mau bergabung? Meskipun namanya sering berganti-ganti. Sebelum itu, namanya adalah Shinda Sekai Sensen (Tim Dunia Kematian) , tapi kalau disebut Shinda Sekai Sensen kedengarannya seperti kelompok orang-orang yang pasrah dengan kematiannya ... "ujar Yuri," Oleh karena itu namanya sering diganti, tapi masih belum pasti. Untuk saat ini namanya Shinda Tamaruka Sensen. Sebelum itu, namanya Ikita Kokojiga Sensen (Tim "Tempatku Bukan Disini '). Akhirnya malah jadi bahan lelucon, makanya langsung diganti, "mendengarkan penjelasan Yuri, Naruto langsung cengo seperti orang bodoh.

"Oi!, kawan tampangmu seperti orang idiot," siapa lagi kalau bukan Otonashi yang berkata seperti itu.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, dan dengan spontan menjawab, "Berisik! Ohh iya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah Ninja. Dan apa maksudnya bergabung?" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. 'Ninja ya berarti sama dengan Shiina-san' batin Yuri.

"Maksudnya Yuri adalah kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok Shinda Tamaruka Sensen?" ucap Otonashi tanpa menengok ke arah Naruto. Naruto mulai bangun dari acara tidurannya di tanah ,dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Otonashi yang masih setia melihat kelapangan.

"Ohh, yahh kalau itu aku perlu berpikir dahulu. Dan apa yang kau bidik itu Yuri?" Naruto pun ikut melihat kearah lapangan. Dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis pendek, gadis itu kelihatannya seperti orang kebingungan. 'Seperti Tenshi,' batin Naruto.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik dan yang kau lihat itu adalah Tenshi," ucap Yuri sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dan juga kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau akan ditiadakan. Satu lagi perbaikilah sikapmu ?," ucap Yuri datar.

"Ditiadakan? Oleh siapa? 'Perbaiki sikap', apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja oleh Kami-sama, dan ikutlah berperang" kata Yuri.

'DEG!'

Jantung Naruto berdegup cepat ketika mendengar kata 'Perang'. "Tunggu d-dulu, apa maksudmu berperang dan melawan apa?" tanya Naruto kepada dua orang berbeda gender itu. "Tidak usah serius begitu Naruto-san, maksud perang ini kita melawan Tenshi. Dan musuh Shinda Tamaruka Sensen adalah dia" ucap Yuri datar dengan menunjuk kearah lapangan. 'Ukh, kenapa harus berperang segala sih? Kenapa tidak berdamai saja ya? ' batin Naruto kesal.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus berperang juga, kenapa tidak dengan berdamai saja? Hidup damai itu kan indah," ucap Naruto.

Yuri terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Karena Shinda Tamaruka Sensen berbeda pendapat dengan Tenshi," jawab Yuri santai.

"Maaf, tapi Yuri apa bisa aku menyapanya?" ucap Naruto yang berniat untuk menyapa gadis yang ada ditengah lapangan itu.

"Apa! Kau sudah gila? Dimana pikiranmu hah? ..." Kata Yuri marah. "Yang ada kau malah akan ditikam olehnya sama seperti otonashi! Dan untuk apa kau mendekati dia?" Naruto kaget ketika melihat perubahan sikap Yuri kepadanya.

"Hei, Yuri tidak perlu menyebutkan aku juga ketika ditikam oleh Tenshi," kata otonashi.

"Yuri, aku ini ninja, jadi tidak perlu khawatir kepadaku ..."

"Dan juga aku ini kuat!" balas Naruto.

"Daytona apa sekutumu," Cap Yuri

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara orang yang lagi berlari, "Oi! YURIPPE! BAGAIMANA ORANG BARU YANG MAU MASUK ITU?" teriak pria yang baru saja datang. Ia mempunyai rambut biru dengan pakaian yang sama seperti Otonashi, dan membawa senjata.

"Karena kami kekurangan orang, kami bisa menerima siapa saja. Mau Setan, Jin, atau Monster," ujar lelaki itu lagi, Yuri hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya saja dan bersweatdrop.

"Kau merusak wibawaku," gumam Yuri.

"Aku akan pergi kesana," ucap Naruto. Ia dengan santai berjalan ke arah lapangan yang dimana di tengah lapangan itu ada Tenshi.

"Aah! AKU GAGAL MENARIK PERHATIANNYA!" panik Yuri, gara-gara gagal menarik perhatian Naruto untuk bergabung ke dalam organisasinya.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, sepertinya kuning bodoh itu bakal terkena tikam sama sepertimu Otonashi waktu pertama kali datang ke dunia ini," ujar Pria berambut biru itu.

"Yahh, seperti De Javu saja. Walaupun dia seorang ninja, dia tetap memiliki kelemahan," balas Otonashi sambil melihat Naruto menuruni anak tangga.

"APA! Jadi dia seorang ninja?" Pria berambut biru itu pun kaget. Karena sebentar lagi di organisasinya bakal ada ninja lagi.

"Kita lihat saja dia," ucap Yuri yang sudah tenang dari paniknya tadi.

.

.

Dengan Naruto...

Naruto terus berjalan menuruni anak tangga sekolah, ia sungguh penasaran kenapa gadis pemurung seperti dia bisa sampai dimusuhi. Suasana siang ini cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Yahh, mungkin dikarenakan hari ini hari libur untuk sekolah. Naruto terus berjalan dengan tenang.

'Aku tidak mengerti keadaanya. Apa-apaan sihh, dia?' batin Naruto. Ia menengok ke belakang, dan disana Otonashi, Pria berambut biru, dan Yuri/Yurippe sedang mengacak-acakan rambut magenta-purplenya. Ia mungkin lagi frustasi, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di lapangan sekolah ini. Untuk seorang gadis bisa dibilang tingginya pendek. Dia mengenakan pakaian sekolahan standar yang berlengan panjang dibalut rok pendek selutut, mata berwarna kuning emas, dan rambut berwarna perak serta memakai ikat rambut berwarna biru. Dan Naruto pun langsung menyapanya.

"Ano, permisi…" ucap Naruto sopan, "Selamat siang, kau tadi kami bidik…"

"Aku mau bertanya, apa kau Tenshi atau sejenisnya?" gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepala dan tampak mimik wajahnya datar, seperti tidak memiliki emosi dalam dirinya, " Aku bukan Tenshi," jawab gadis itu datar.

Naruto mendesah lega, "Ahh ... ternyata kau bukan Tenshi,".

"Mungkin aku akan ke rumah sakit sebelumnya, meskipun aku membenci rumah sakit," ucap Naruto lemas.

" Disini tidak ada rumah sakit,"

"Kenapa? ..."

"Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang sakit. Karena semua yang ada disini sudah pada mati," Apa, jadi disini tidak ada rumah sakit.

"Ah, aku mengerti! Kau juga bersekongkol dengan mereka, kan?" ujar Naruto. "Dan jangan permainkan aku lagi! Apa kau yang menyebabkanku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku?"

"Bukan hanya kau orang yang kehilangan ingatan saat datang ke tempat ini, dan semua orang yang ada disini juga kehilangan ingatan mereka," ya ampun, apa dia sama sekali tidak punya emosi, sulit sekali menebak mimik wajahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan! Kalau aku sudah mati, maka aku tidak bisa mati. Dan dengan kata lain semua orang yang ada disini abadi," balas Naruto sengit.

"Hand Sonic," lalu munculah sebuah pedang pendek yang berada di tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Ehh !, T-tu-tunggu du-," belum selesai berbicara, ternyata Naruto sudah tertusuk pedangnya. Tiba-tiba pandanganku sudah mulai mengabur. 'Sial, tenyata aku bukan abadi ya, kampret!' batinku.

.

.

"Ini dimana? Ohh iya, aku ditikam oleh gadis itu." Naruto mulai membuka mata dan kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Ia langsung bangun dengan sangat cepat, meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya. "Ahh, syukurlah aku masih hidup," sambil mendesah lega, Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari pakaiannya. Mengambil pakaiannya yang bersimbah darah oleh darahnya sendiri, lalu melemparnya lagi.

Dengan terburu-buru dan berpakaian dengan cepat. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi dari sini!" ucap Naruto kaget dan melangkah dengan cepat. Dan ketika hampir sampai di depan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dahulu oleh seorang laki-laki berambut ungu sambil membawa Halberd, sebuah tombak besar, bertampang marah, dan berpakaian seperti Otonashi.

"A-apa-apaan dia itu? Dia mau membunuhku!" berjalan mundur dengan perlahan dan menyiapkan kunai cabang tiganya di balik tangan kanan. Pria itu berjalan perlahan sambil mengacungkan tombaknya itu.

"Kurang ajar, kau sudah menghina Yurippe. Padahal kami sudah menyambutmu dengan baik," ucap Pria itu marah. "Kau mau mati?"

"Ahh, i-itu lagi. Kau sedang melucukan? Lucu juga hahahaha," dia beneran serius ingin membunuhku. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan serius. Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"100 Kali ... Matimatimatimatimatimatimati ...!"

Trank! Trank! Trank!

'Kuat sekali serangannya itu, kalau begini terus aku bisa mati lagi.' batin Naruto. Naruto terus menangkis serangan Pria itu yang serangannya mambabi-buta dengan kunai cabang tiganya hingga akhirnya serangan Pria itu berhenti juga menyerang Naruto.

"Wow! Kuat juga kau bisa menangkis seranganku itu. Baiklah akan kucoba sekali lagi," ucap Pria itu dengan santai.

"Bangsat! Kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuhku?"

"Sudah jelaskan, karena kau sudah menghina Yurippe dan wajib di hukum,"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, KAMPRET!" balas Naruto dongkol dikarenakan Pria menyebalkan yang berada di depannya itu.

"100 Kali ... Matimatimatimatimatimatimatimatimatimati ...!"

-Beberapa Jam Kemudian-

"Hah…hah…hah… Sudahlah dulu, aku mau beristirahat dan fisik ku masih lemah... hah …hah," ucap Naruto kelelahan.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... Baiklah, tapi kalau kau hah ... menghina Yurippe lagi, hah ... kita akan berdansa bersama lagi hah ... hah ... hah ...," jawab Pria itu yang juga kelelahan bersama Naruto.

"Siapa yang menghina Yuri, idiot"

"Kau Baka!"

"Kau yang baka!"

"Apa Kau seperti mengambil sialan!"

Naruto menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu meneriakkan suaranya dengan lantang "AKU BUKAN KUNING SIALAN, AKU PUNYA NAMA. NAMAKU ADALAH Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Aku tidak tanya namamu," ucap lelaki itu santai. 'Busetdah, ini orang bener-bener bikin naik darah,' batin Naruto.

"Sana pergi!," ucap Naruto dengan intonasi yang seakan-akan mengusir itu orang.

"Ya, baiklah kuning sialan," balas pria itu.

Yahh, akhirnya perdebatan alot antara dua laki-laki kurang kerjaan dan tidak berguna itu selesai juga. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto kembali berbaring di kasur Ruang Pengobatan, dan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak seperti orang mati.

.

.

Naruto POV

Matahari mulai naik dengan memancarkan cahaya keemasannya. Aku terbangun karena silaunya cahaya matahari pagi ini yang melewati jendela Ruang Pengobatan. Menguap sebentar dan merenggangkan otot-otot untuk merilekskan anggota tubuhku, aku mulai berdiri sambil melihat sekitarnya. Pandanganku sedikit mengabur, karena baru bangun dari tidur panjang. Yahh…bisa dibilang tidur nyenyak.

"Aku harus pergi dari dunia aneh ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Aku bergumam sambil berlari meninggalkan Ruang Pengobatan. Dan mencari cara agar bisa pergi dari dunia ini?

"Tapi apakah ada orang yang dapat ku percaya disini? Benar, aku harus mencari informasi tentang dunia ini dahulu. Dengan begitu aku dapat mencari solusinya." Aku terus berlari mengelilingi sekitar sekolahan demi mencari informasi, akan tetapi tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran disekitar sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

Normal POV

Setelah berkeliling mencari Ruang Kepala Sekolah, akhirnya Naruto menemukannya yang ternyata berada di lantai terakhir, Naruto mulai membuka knop pintu. Dan insting ninja Naruto berteriak akan adanya bahaya, dengan terburu-buru Naruto membuat Insou dan meneriakan Jutsunya.

"Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu," lalu munculah sebuah pisau angin yang berada di tangan kanan Naruto. Dan benar saja, munculah sebuah palu raksasa yang ingin menghantam tubuh Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengayunkan pisau anginnya itu untuk membelah palu raksasa yang ingin menghantam dirinya. Singkat cerita, palu yang ingin menghantam tubuh Naruto langsung terbelah oleh pisau anginnya itu.

"A-ap-apa-apaan ini? Benar-benar jebakan mematikan." Naruto kaget setengah mati (A/N : Padahal udah mati T_T) setelah melihat jebakan palu raksasa itu. 'Huft, hampir saja aku terbang lewat jendela,' batin Naruto deg-degan.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam Kantor Kepala Sekolah pada cengo. Dalam pikiran mereka bertanya-tanya 'bagaimana caranya membelah palu raksasa itu?'

"Oi! Naruto bagaimana cara membelah palu raksasa itu?" tanya Otonashi dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lain.

"E-etto, bisa dibilang itu salah satu kemampuanku. Oke, lanjutkan perdebatan kalian." Ucap Naruto santai, padahal di dalam hatinya sedang gugup. Naruto pun langsung mencari tempat duduk yang enak, ia melihat ada sebuah sofa yang kosong lalu memulai acara tidurnya lagi.

"Tadi sampai mana?" tanya Yuri kepada anggotanya.

"Nama pengganti Shinda Tamaruka Sensen," kata Pria bertubuh besar.

"Benar juga, bagaimana dengan ini. Shine no wa Omaeda Sensen (Tim" Kau Yang Akan Mati ")." seru pria yang membawa Shirayasa (Pedang Jepang).

"Bego, kau mau membunuhku? Dan coba dengar kalau aku yang mengatakannya. Shine no wa Omaeda Sensen." ujar Yuri sinis.

"Waduhh, kau benar. Kedengarannya seperti kau mau membunuhku," ucap pria itu lagi.

"Apa tidak ada yang punya usul lebih baik lagi?" ucap Yuri sambil duduk dengan kaki yang berada di atas meja (A / N: Bener-bener boss).

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Shou Matou Sensen (Tim Pengepung Kehidupan)." ujar pria berambut biru.

"Kau bisa kata itu darimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Kesshitai Sensen (Pasukan Bunuh Diri)." ucap pria bertubuh besar.

"Kedengarannya seperti kau mau mati duluan,"

"Zettai Zetsumei Rasa (Pasukan Kematian Mutlak)."

"Kita belum mati!"

"Bagaimana kalau Muteki Kantai (Angkatan Bersenjata Keras Hati)."

"Gunakan kata 'Sensen'nya?"

"Kyokkyuusai Sentai (Pasukan Tidak Terduga)."

"Sebenarnya saya Pukul?"

"Wright Kyoudai (Wright Bersaudara, Pembuat Pesawat)."

JEDUAKH! "Tampar"

"Desu I-it-Itai"

"Kata akhir harus Sensen dan itu harus ada. Karena kita adalah pasukan terdepan dalam perang ini. Apa tidak ada nama yang lebih cocok lagi? Bagaimana denganmu Otonashi-kun, Kau punya usul," ucap Yuri dengan intonasi yang tegas.

"Bagaimana dengan ini 'Katteni Attero Sensen' (Pasukan Terserah Elu)." ucap Otonashi. Jawaban yang sangat bego.

"Berani benar kau menantang kami," ucap seseorang yang membawa Katana.

"Kau bilang terserah aku, jadi aku bisa menjawab apa saja!"

"Apa Nomor Kau?"

"Kalian berdua bisa diam! Naruto apa kau ada usul?" ujar Yuri kepada Naruto yang masih tidur-tiduran.

"Hmm, APA?"

"Nama pengganti Shinda Tamaruka Sensen," kata Yuri.

"Aku tidak punya usul dan aku ingin pulang," balas Naruto.

"Kau mau pulang? Padahal kau masih hidup disini." ujar pria yang memakai kacamata. Dari perawakannya memang kelihatannya dia seperti orang kutu buku atau pintar.

"BENAR," Kembali Naruto singkat.

"Sudah kujelaskan kepadanya." ucap Yuri.

"Apa kau sudah siap ditiadakan?" tanya pria yang memakai kacamata itu lagi.

"Ya."

"Apa kau ikhlas menjadi Kutu Air?" pria itu bertanya.

"YA!" jawab Naruto semangat.

DONG! -_-

"Apa kau bilang 'Kutu Air'?" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan dikata Kutu air.

"Heh, kau pikir cuma manusia saja satu-satunya makhluk hidup?"

"Dasar bodoh," ucap seorang gadis yang berada di pojok ruangan. JLEBB! Sebegitu hinanya kah aku ini sampai-sampai sesama ninja mengataiku seperti itu.

"Kau mungkin akan terlahir sebagai berangas atau kepiting cangkang siput, bahkan bisa jadi kecoa," itu fakta apa pernyataan sih. Jawabannya ga bener semua.

"Heh, kau terlalu bingung untuk menyadari kalau kami hanya menyebutkan hewan air. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu," ucap lelaki itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, kita pakai yang lama! Shinda Sekai Sensen. Ini adalah markas besar pasukan garis depan, kau aman disini." kata Yuri.

"Aku mau bertanya, tujuan dari perang ini apa? Dan apa yang kalian kejar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tujuan kami adalah mentiadakan Tenshi. Dan mengambil alih dunia ini! Jadi bergabunglah dengan kami?"

"Berikan aku waktu berpikir sebentar?" kata Naruto dengan mencubit dagunya.

"Ya, berpikirlah selagi kau ada disini. Kami menunggu jawabanmu," ucap Yuri dan diberi anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian semua," ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyumannya.

"Nama sandinya adalah "Kami mo kotoke mo tenshi mo nashi" (Dewa, atau semacamnya dan malaikat itu tidak ada)." Ucap Yuri.

"Ohh, berarti kalau masuk ke sini harus memakai kata sandi ya?"

"Ya, Namaku Yuri, pemimpin tim ini. Dan kalian silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," ucap Yuri. Dia menyuruh seluruh anggotanya untuk berkenalan kepada Naruto.

"Namaku Hideki Hinata, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucap seorang Pria berambut biru.

"Meskipun dia gagah, tapi dia tergolong orang yang tidak berguna," ujar Yuri.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" protes Hinata kepada Yuri.

"Itu Matsushita-kun, dia sudah tingkat lima di Judo. Makanya dia dipanggil Matsushita-godan,"

"Yoroshiku ne," ucap Pria bertubuh besar itu ke Naruto dan berjabat tangan.

"Itu Ooyama-kun, satu-satunya kekurangannya adalah kekurangannya,"

"Selamat bergabung di tim ini," ujar Ooyama kepada Naruto.

"Ayo, mari kita menari! Oh ya, jangan takut. Rasakan pria alur. Ya, melihat ke dalam diri sendiri," ucap TK

"Dia mengajakmu menari Naruto? Dan semua memanggilnya T.K. Tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya, karena dia itu orang yang misterius,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa berteman dengan orang macam itu? Bisa saja dia berkhianatkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Orang yang suka memutar kacamatanya dan terlihat seperti orang pintar itu adalah Takamatsu-kun. Sebenarnya dia bodoh,"

"Yoroshiku." Pria berkacamata itu menjawab.

DONG! Berkali-kali Naruto dikejutkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di organisasi ini, benar-benar organisasi yang isinya kumpulan orang-orang berkelakuan konyol semua.

"Hasil ini Fujimaki-kun," ucap Yuri.

"Namaku Fujimaki, prajurit." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sinis.

"Orang yang di bawah bayangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada itu, dan yang mengatakan 'Dasar Bodoh' adalah Shiina-san, dia sama sepertimu. Dia adalah Ninja,"

"Whoa, ternyata Shiina-chan itu Ninja ya," ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan, kau tidak sopan terhadap orang yang baru dikenal," kata Shiina dengan suara datar.

"Ap-apa Shiina-san berbicara dengan kata-kata yang panjang." ucap Ooyama dengan memasang wajah horror beserta semua orang-orang yang ada di markas Shinda Sekai Sensen, kecuali dua orang yaitu Yuri yang lagi memperkenalkan anggota-anggotanya, dan Naruto yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yang duduk disana adalah Asami Iwasawa-san. Dia adalah pemimpin tim pengalihan. Sementara anggota yang lain tidak ada disini, tapi masih banyak lagi anggota tim ini di sekitar sekolah. Dan Naruto tolong perkenalkan namamu kepada kami?" ucap Yuri.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto. Yang aku benci adalah keformalan dan peperangan, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucap Naruto.

"Oi! Dia belum diberikan seragam," ujar Matsushita yang baru menyadari pakaian Naruto berbeda dengan yang lainnya. "Ah, benar. Aku lupa," ujar Yuri lagi.

DUAKH!

"Jangan terima makhluk tidak sopan macam dia, Yurippe!" kata Pria yang baru datang sambil mendobrak pintu dengan keras. BUAKH! "WAAAAAA!" Pria itu langsung terbang melewati jendela setelah dihantam palu raksasa itu.

"Dasar bodoh, senjata makan tuan," kata Fujimaki.

"Beruntung aku, dengan membelah palu itu aku tidak perlu terbang, dan siapa yang jatuh itu Yuri?," ucap Naruto.

"Orang yang jatuh tadi adalah Noda-kun," kata Yuri. "Sesi perkenalannya sudah dulu. Nanti sore, atau menjelang senja kalian sudah ada disini," ucap Yuri. Dia menyuruh anggotanya berkumpul di markas Shinda Sekai Sensen menjelang senja.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di atap sekolah bersama Otonashi. Ia memakai seragam khusus Shinda Sekai Sensen, yaitu blazer berwarna pasir gurun dengan dalaman kemeja putih polos. Celana berwarna hitam dan dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan. Rambut berwarna pirang spike, mata berwarna biru sapphire, serta goresan kembar yang berada di kedua pipinya yang menambah kesan imut.

Ia melihat Murid-murid sekolah yang masih dalam pelajaran olahraga. Hari menjelang senja. Matahari sudah berada disebelah Barat, yang berarti sebentar lagi malam. Dan akhirnya Naruto mempunyai tujuan baru, yaitu membantu meluluskan semua orang yang berada disini. Karena Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya lagi, karena itu adalah jalan Ninjanya.

"Sekolah yang sangat besar, ya? Berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di desaku," kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Siswanya kurang lebih ada 2.000 orang," ujar otonashi yang membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita berada disini?" tanya Naruto yang masih melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Tidak apa-apa selama bukan waktu operasi kita,"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Kata Yuri mereka adalah NPC, aku diberitahukan olehnya ketika aku masih baru disini," jawab otonashi santai.

"NPC?"

"Kau tidak tahu? NPC singkatan dari Non Player Characters,"

"Itu istilah game, kan? Apakah mereka sudah ada di dunia ini sejak awal?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, mereka memang sudah ada di dunia ini sejak awal,"

"Apakah mereka sadar akan kehadiran kita? Dan kalau aku bicara dengan mereka, mereka cuma akan mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali?"

"Lebih baik hindari saja. Kau juga masih baru, kau belum bisa mengerti perbedaan antara mereka dan kita," kata Otonashi, "Dan lagi, umur NPC tidak bisa bertambah sama seperti kita. Selanjutnya?"

"Apa bahayanya Tenshi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, coba tanyakan saja kepada Yuri. Selanjutnya?"

"Apakah kau ingat dengan masa lalumu, mungkin dengan memberitahukannya kepadaku, aku bisa membantumu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat dengan masa laluku. Ketika aku baru pertama kali berada disini, yang aku ingat adalah namaku saja. Selanjutnya?" jawab Otonashi dengan wajah tertunduk. Memang semenjak ia berada disini yang dia ingat adalah namanya saja. Oleh karena itu, dia mengulur waktu sampai ingatannya kembali.

"Bolehkah aku mengikuti kegiatan mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia melihat para NPC dengan antusias, dikarenakan di dunianya tidak ada pelajaran olahraga seperti itu. Yang ada di dunianya adalah menjadi kuat untuk mempertahankan hidup. Dan yang kuat adalah yang mendominasi, serta yang lemah tertindas.

"Dari tampangmu sepertinya di duniamu tidak ada pelajaran olahraga seperti mereka," ucap Otonashi. "Dan dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau belum pernah melakukannya,"

"Hahaha, kau benar aku memang belum pernah memainkannya. Dan di duniaku yang diajarkan adalah bertahan hidup, serta membunuh. Oleh karena itu di dunia ninja permainan seperti itu tidak ada," jawab Naruto yang masih melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Lebih baik hidari saja. Kalau kita ikut masuk kelas, atau ikut kegiatan mereka, kita bisa ditiadakan, dan jangan pernah pura-pura menjadi siswa sekolah ini, kau juga bisa ditiadakan"

"Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhirku…" ucap Naruto. "Apakah Kami-sama memang ada?"

Otonashi langsung menengok ke arah Naruto, ia memasang wajah serius, "Aku juga percaya bahwa Dia ada. Meskipun aku belum pernah melihatnya," jawab otonashi.

"Hmm, apakah salah satu dari kita pernah menanyakannya kepada Tenshi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin pertanyaan tentang dunia ini dan ke atasnya tidak akan dijawabnya. Ayo, pelajaran kita selesai dulu." jawab otonashi. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan Naruto, "Oi !, Naruto cepat. Mungkin Yuri akan menyuruh semua member untuk melaksanakan misi," seru otonashi yang masih berjalan santai tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Naruto pun berlari menyusul Otonashi, " Ahh, ha'i!" jawab Naruto. 'Dalam benakku, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut ke dalam pertempuran mereka. Saat ini, aku sedang mencari informasi tentang dunia ini dan membantu meluluskan semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini' batin Naruto.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Matahari telah digantikan oleh Bulan, yang menandakan hari sudah malam. Saat ini, kami sedang berkumpul di Ruang Kepala Sekolah atau yang kami sebut sebagai markas tim Shinda Sekai Sensen. Kami berkumpul untuk memulai misi kali ini, sekaligus misi perdana Naruto.

DORR! DORR! DORR!

Bunyi suara tembakan yang dilepaskan oleh Yuri. Ohh iya, senjata yang dipakai Yuri sekaligus untuk Otonashi. Pistol ini bernama Glock 17.

"Bidik kakinya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak bisa mengejarmu untuk sesaat," ujar Yuri. Ia memberikan Pistol itu kepada Otonashi untuk menjaga dirinya.

"Yang menjadi lawanku gadis pemurung itu, kan? Apakah aku sendiri?" tanya Otonashi.

"Tenang saja, kau dibantu Naruto. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dia akan melindungimu," jawab Yuri sambil menengok ke arah Naruto, yang lagi berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yo, aku akan membantumu-tebayo. Dan mohon bantuannya juga ya," ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau setuju," kata Yuri.

"Kenapa aku harus berpartner dengan dia. Apakah tidak ada yang lain lagi, lagipula dia kan masih baru," seru Otonashi. Bagaimana tidak protes, kalau dia dipasangkan dengan orang baru. Dia kan belum tahu misi kali ini.

"Karena dia ninja. Oleh karena itu, dia juga ahli serangan jarak dekat. Dan untukmu (Otonashi) mengcover dia (Naruto)," ucap Yuri.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya," seru Otonashi kepada Naruto yang masih adem ayem. Naruto merespon dengan gumaman saja.

KLIK!

Tiba-tiba lampu di Ruang Kepala Sekolah mati. Dan muncullah layar monitor di belakang Yuri.

"Jawaban yang bagus Otonashi-kun," seru Yuri. Sekarang ia mengenakan topi seorang kapten, "Pertama-tama, kau harus membiasakan dirimu. Jadi kami akan menugasimu dalam sebuah misi sederhana,"

Yuri menatap semua anggotanya dan berkata, "Nama misi kita kali ini adalah…" ucap Yuri dengan nada menggantung. "Adalah… Operation Tornado,"

"Wow, Operation Tornado. Apakah kita akan membuat tornado untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini?" jawab Naruto. Ia menjawab dengan sangat antusias, sambil membayangkan sekolah ini hancur dihantam angin tornado.

Yuri mengacungkan tangannya, dan berkata "Kita akan mencuri makanan dari murid sekolah ini,"

"CUMA MENCURI ITU? APANYA YANG HAL BESAR? INI CUMA OPERASI…" teriak Otonashi. Sedangkan Naruto cuma sweatdropp. "Apa untuk ini aku diberi senjata? Ternyata aku sudah salah menaruh harapan,"

"Kurang ajar! Kau telah menghina Yurippe? Tarik kata-katamu kembali," Noda mengancam. Ia menodongkan senjatanya ke leher otonashi, sedangkan otonashi sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kau akan ditempatkan dalam kelompok yang menghalangi pergerakan Tenshi. Target operasi kita adalah kantin," ucap Yuri yang memberi perintah kepada kelompoknya. "Jangan khawatir, lagipula kau akan di tempatkan di tempat yang paling aman. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan tanya Takamatsu-kun dan Ooyama-kun," Ia memberi penjelasan kepada Otonashi.

"Hehe, tenang saja Otonashi, aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu dan Naruto," kata Ooyama sambil tersenyum. Dan disamping Ooyama ada Takamatsu, yang lagi sibuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iwasawa-san, malam ini tolong buat pengalihan lagi," ucap Yuri.

"Ha'i,"

"Yuri bolehkah aku bertanya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ya, silahkan," jawab Yuri memungkinkan Naruto untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan Otonashi?" tanya Naruto, dengan jari tengah menunjuk ke arah Otonashi.

"Karena kau dan Otonashi masih pemula," jawab Yuri singkat. "Dan jika ada Tenshi, mulailah menembak. Jika terdengar suara tembakan, kalian semua harus saling membantu. Kalian semua mengerti?" tanya Yuri.

"Ya!"

"Baiklah, Operation Tornado dimulai jam 18:30. Operasi dimulai!"

"YA!" ucap semuanya dengan semangat.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ini adalah fic percobaan saya, jika kalian berminat membaca/mereview, Ya Alhamdulillah (^_^) dan jika hancur YA! Sudahlah (T_T). Saran, kritik, semangat, ide, atau apalah saya terima.

YOSH! Minna-san saya adalah seorang Author baru. Dan bagi Senpai-Senpai sekalian diharapkan kalian membantuku dalam mengatasi Typo, serta memberi saran yang bermanfaat bagi saya. Bagi kalian yang tahu Jutsu-jutsu berelemen Angin tolong di beritahu ya?... Saya sangat membutuhkannya. Mulai dari Rank A-D aja !MOHON BANTUANNYA!

Untuk chapter depan, saya akan berusaha agar setiap chapternya lebih menarik untuk dibaca. Saya mengharapkan review kalian semua, yang paling saya butuhkan adalah Kritik. Karena dengan kritik, saya ingin mengetahui kepayahan dalam menulis. See you next time. (^_^)

Terima Kasih atas kunjungan kalian semua

=Dan saya ucapkan I Kiss You=


End file.
